The human skin is man's largest organ. The prominent roles of skin are to protect the body and guide the body as its main sensory organ. The condition of our skin greatly affects how we look and feel. Caring for one's skin is, therefore, a relevant consumer concern.
Topical compositions have long been used to deliver benefits to consumers. Such benefits can be pharmaceutical and/or cosmetic in nature.
Ointments, for example, have served as emollients and mainly for medicinal purposes by acting as carriers for pharmaceuticals, drugs and the like. Ointments deliver such components to the body after being topically applied.
Personal care products such as creams, lotions, pastes and gels are also commonly employed to deliver benefit agents to skin of consumers. Via topical application, the same are applied to skin to yield benefits such as skin lightening, sun protection and moisturization.
While ointments, lotions and creams, for example, are known and widely accepted vehicles for delivering skin benefit agents, these vehicles can be difficult (and time consuming) to apply. In fact, many consumers avoid caring for their skin for the sole reason that they refuse to take the time to apply a composition, like a lotion, to the body.
There is an increasing interest to develop an easy to apply topical composition that is consumer friendly and not time consuming to apply. Moreover, there is an increasing interest to develop an easy to apply composition that is stable and suitable to be delivered in a desirable spray pattern in order to provide results that are beneficial to skin. This invention, therefore, is directed to a superior topical spray composition for delivering such results. The topical spray composition of this invention comprises a substantially all liquid emulsification system that has an HLB from about 3.0 to 7.0. The spray composition is surprisingly stable, notwithstanding the low HLB emulsification system employed, and capable of being applied homogeneously to skin. Moreover, the system for delivering the spray composition yields a desirable and continuous spray pattern in the absence of sputtering as well as a composition suitable to be quickly absorbed into skin.